User blog:Wachowman/Parody 21 Scraw vs Steeler (Vader vs Hitler 1,2,3)
OK, this will most likely take me an hour to make so let's talk to future me *1 and a half hours later* ok guys I just wrote down the raps and I enjoyed many it, and I hope you do to, enjoy...like I said I hope you do... Note Yes, this is all 3 battles, so it's one after the other, you'll see. Nothing in here is meant to be taken seriously Steeler vs Scraw 1 Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySLf3ZKdVf4 EPIC RAP BATTLES IF HISTORY STEELERNATION VS SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH BEGIN Steeler verse 1 I am SteelerNation! father of the wiki. Little known fact, my rhymes are sickly! You are Scrawland, With your little Red and Black flag, And a bunch if followers to hide the fact that you're a fag. All you can do is kick users, I have the power for your demotion! Even looked back into history and laughed at your promotion. Cause now look at you, your not even a liked user, I prefer you in 2012, when you were not a loser! Scraw verse 1 You can't face against the bright side if the wiki, why even bother, So many people want you demoted, who cares that you're the wikis father. You're a pissed off little prick, with a small Stolen dick, You call yourself a Crat? I call you Devil as an Admin. You bitch when you first edited this wiki, everything that you did, We all got off our asses and fixed it. I'm an Original user here, while you're just a misfit, My followers will make you hope you'll never end your retirement. Steeler Verse 2 You suck Scrawland, your powers render up useless, You need to clean up Dawg, here join me and Retirement. Ill get Wachow and Meat against you, just my presence strikes up fear, What's your kicking gunna do against a guy who made here! Scraw Verse 2 Fuck, you, Suck my BanHammers Nuts, Some People hate me here, but no one has your trust. (hits Steeler into a retirement pit) A little retirement gift, for your Bureaucrat dick, Ill call my homeboy J1Coupe, see who gave the last shit. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won Steeler Scraw End Song 1 Scraw vs Steeler 2 Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GRemc2YeLg (A new user is seen in an unknown page) (He goes up to banned user in Carbonite) (He unbans the user and Steeler falls out) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY STEELERNATION VS Steeler Who are you? (The new user take off his disguise and reveals he's Scraw) SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH BEGIN Scraw verse 1 Someone who likes winning bitch, now don't waste my time, I only came here so I can Steel this raps with all my Rhymes. Rape you Like Meatholl, just do that cause Yolo, I'm the leader of this wiki and I know I can ban yo. I strike back hard against a Bureaucrat, Make a blog for you demotion since you not, active. Ask Parothese who the Fuck I am, I could give lessa shit that you don't feel as important. I will go back to admin you runt, Now suck on deez Flareblitz umm deez what sir? Scraw Deez BanHammer nuts! I'm gunna enjoy teaching you manners, so why don't I actually do it with my BanHammer. Steeler verse 1 You look mad Scrawy, you appear to be in pain, Is it because you're a rebel or the fact that you're gay. You, leading a wiki like this!? Disgraceful! Even your coding skills aren't fully operational. You stopped wiki war 1 but still got crap, Now you got rebelled against and got turned into a Rollback. BanHammer? You need a Unbanhammer, Cause that's how you'll end up if you continue on with these Manners. You think your powerful? With People taking your shit? Any mod that helps you will end up getting demoted! Everything you do is just an epic fail! If you led This wiki, it would be into hell! What's wrong Scrawland? You tired of this? Not surprising Coming from Coupes Bitch. Yeah, yeah, take dat Scraw (Quietly Laughing) Steeler What's the matter? Where is the Beat, why aren't you rapping? Piet Because you're standing over the Devils Den Steeler (Steeler falls into the Devils Den) AHHHHHH! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? Scraw Steeler End of Song 2 Scraw vs Steeler 3 Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-G-T-S4tVk (Flying ships are seen as Stoff, Fire and Lab pass by in one) (Steeler is seen getting pushed to the Edge of a plank by Meat and his BanHammer) (He looks down and sees a hole filled with all the banned users) Steeler Scrawland, this is your last chance, Battle me, or Ban. Epic Rap Battles If History... Scrawland ScribbleScratch.... (Meat pushes Steeler further into the Plank) (Steeler Looks over at Four and he nods) VS (He then looks up at Piet who nods as well while getting off the phone) (Meat Pushed him off the plank, as he fell he was caught by CaptainWarrior and placed next to Scraw) STEELERNATION BEGIN Steeler verse 1 Scraw you, you Red And Black Cunt! NegativeFour will replace you! That's how this war will be done! You think you are the right side? I don't see that in my sight! I put your Scratch, into ScribbleScratch, Im a DJ alright! I beat you twice you failure, now you bow down to Four and MrA, You call yourself a leader? You even lost respect by J1Coupe. Your just a sad ass, pathetic User here, who needs some lovin', But I got you something, here, It's your new Rollback Demotion. Scraw Verse 1 Lemme type a few words down man, A blog about the first ever Crat to be banned. You were once known for showing Devil was Evil, Now you're just that inactive bureaucrat to people. You found Devils AWC, made it leave the wiki, Found other SPs, made it leave the Wiki, And when other people started leaving the wiki, You thought of an excuse and left the wiki. You Dumb Fucking Nigga! Didn't J1Coupe let you know? Ever since he became Bureau, people lost their respect for yo. Ill be here saying who gets demotions. While you're off the wiki, with Real Life problems, I got people here who follow me, Yo Nigga, finish these rhymes for me. Wachowman verse 1 They call me Wachowman, you wanna mess with me? Ill get you banned like CE, give You WachWeek Disease. I'm MachoMan, yo, y'know, I elbow drop your Nation, Behalf of the entire wiki wresting feder- (Gets kicked by Steeler) Steeler verse 2 Oh you Crai Now! You're not gunna beat me Mr.Hated By All users here, Ill take you, and your new boyfriend Tbone, and all your Followers struck with fear. And throw them into A hole filled with banned users. I AM STEELER (Sees Scraw get banned by Coupe and is about to get banned) ...NATION... (gets banned) WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Steeler Scraw ENDING GOD THAT WAS SO MUCH FUCKING FUN TO MAKE, and I hope you all enjoyed it too, this took me about an Hour and a half to make, which Current me might tell to past me at the top if the blog but it doesn't matter how long it took, cause I like it Remember to vote for what you want next time and give me Suggestions, until tomorrow guys, seeya Next Time What do you want next? Have to choose one (NF) (parody of Boulevard of Broken Dreams) ERB wiki idiot (Samis) (Parody if American Idiot) Flare vs Fire (Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee) Side Note NEED SUGGESTIONS NOW PLZ THE 3 UP THERE ARE THE ONLY ONES I HAVE And yes, Im aware Flareblitz and I Know it isn't there, I'm Saving it for later, one day. Category:Blog posts